1. Relevant Field
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention generally relate to managing execution of queries. More particularly, systems and methods consistent with the invention relate to managing execution of queries to navigate to various screens associated with transaction codes.
2. Background Information
Businesses and other organizations generate and/or receive a variety of entries, data items and electronic information (broadly referred to hereafter as “data objects”) during the course of their operation. These data objects may belong to different classes and may be generated and/or received from various locations in different regions and/or countries. To organize and manage operations of the organization, data objects may be stored in storage devices located in a variety of locations. These data objects may be used to implement various screens or user interfaces for the organization. Each screen may include icons, user interface elements, maps, charts, and/or various similar items that may allow a user to perform various functions for managing operations of the organization.
As operations of an organization increase and become more complex, the screens representing different views also increase in number and complexity. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates an SAP EasyAccess screen 100 that may include a menu 102 and an input field 104. To navigate to a different screen, a user may select an item included in menu 102. Selecting an item may then lead to additional items being represented on the screen 100, and the user may continue selecting until a desired screen is displayed. Requiring a user to navigate through complex menus and to select multiple items to reach a desired screen increases the amount of navigation time and may increase resource costs of an organization. Further, a customer of the organization who may be navigating through different screens to purchase an item may get frustrated and may abandon the transaction if he is unable to quickly navigate to the desired screen.
A user may also be able to navigate to a desired screen by inputting a transaction code in input field 104. For example, as is illustrated in FIG. 1, a user may input transaction code “se24” that may be associated with a specific screen. Each screen may be associated with a specific transaction code of a predetermined format that may be set by an administrator of an organization. A user may save time by entering a transaction code and directly navigate to the desired screen instead of selecting multiple items from menu 102. As the number of screens increase the number and complexity of associated transaction codes may also increase and it may be difficult for a user to remember the correct transaction codes. Further, an error may be returned when a user inputs an incorrect transaction code. Such a technique of navigating to a particular screen may also increase user frustration, the amount of navigation time, and resource costs of an organization.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for reducing the time and selections required to execute queries. For example, there is a need for improved methods and systems to manage navigation queries based on transaction codes more efficiently and by using less time-consuming techniques.